BLOODBLOOD
by Song Hyun In
Summary: Jung Yunho, pemuda biasa yang selalu berpindah-pindah sekolah tiap tahunnya, merasa jenuh dan bosan. kali ini appa-nya meminta Yunho untuk bersekolah di kampung halaman umma-nya, dimana dia bertemu noona-nya dan teman-teman yang super unik, jangan lupakan bertemu dengan sang yeoja bermata merah, siapakah yeoja cantik itu? dan rahasia apakah yang terdapat di desa itu?


**BLOOD + BLOOD**

**By :**

**Disclaimer :**

**They (DBSK and others) are not mine.**

**Warning :**

**genderswitch, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, Dll**

**Cast :**

**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin and other cast.**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Action, Supernatural, thriller, blood and gore.**

**Pairing:**

**YunJae**

**Yoosu**

**MinFood**

**Other pairing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Intro : It all begin with Blood**

"_Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu…"_

"_Aku akan membunuhmu…"_

"_AKAN KUTEBAS KAUUUU…!"_

"HAH?!" ucap seorang namja yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya, saat ini dia sedang duduk di sebuah kereta. mata musangnya yang awalnya membulat besar sekarang kembali ke ukuran semula. Deruh nafasnya yang semula kencang menjadi pelan kembali.

"Mimpi itu…suara yeoja…" gumamnya sambil mengelap peluh keringatnya.

Dia pun menolehkan kepalanya, semata memandang hanya sebuah hamparan sawah dan perkebunan ginseng yang dapat dilihatnya, sambil menghela nafas dia membuka layar i-phonenya dan menemukan beberapa sms yang belum dibacanya.

_xXx_

_Sender : Appa_

_To : 699-990-110_

_Subject : Hwaiting! ^^_

_Bagaimana perjalanan disana, Yunho-ah? Menyenangkan? Luv u~_

_xXx_

namja yang bernama Jung Yunho itu tersenyum simpul melihat pesan dari ayahnya. Dia pun segera membalas pesan itu dan kembali menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela. Baru 5 detik dia pun akhirnya menyerah dan menghela nafas, betapa bosannya dia dalam perjalanan menuju tempat barunya, Myeong Dong

"Haaa..aku bosan sekali…" ucap Yunho dengan malasnya menyenderkan kembali punggungnya ke kursi penumpang, saat ini dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke kampong halaman ibunya, dimana dia akan melanjutkan 3 tahun masa SMA-nya di tempat terpencil.

"Mimpi yang sama berturut-turut…" gumamnya.

Ding dong

(kepada semua penumpang, saat ini kita akan mencapai di stasiun Myeong Dong dalam waktu 5 menit, kepada penumpang yang ingin turun di stasiun ini, harap segera berpindah ke gerbang selanjutnya…)

Ketika mendengar instruksi tadi, Yunho segera berdiri, mengambil tas selempangnya dan bergegas menuju gerbang selanjutnya.

Suasana stasiun sangatlah sepi, mengingat saat ini Yunho berada di daerah pedalaman, wajar saja jarang orang banyak pergi kesini, dia pun berjalan keluar dari pintu stasiun dan celingak-celinguk untuk melihat siapa yang akan menjemputnya.

"Ya! Sebelah sini!" suara yeoja yang membuat Yunho menoleh kearahnya, yeoja cantik dengan kaos tank top putih dan celana jeans panjang dengan sepatu bot coklat. Terlihat dia melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil Yunho.

"Kau pasti Jung Yunho, perkenalkan aku Jung Soo Hyang…noona-mu." Ucap Soo hyang.

Yunho yang tidak mengerti memicingkan matanya, membuat Soo hyang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku tahu apa yang dipikiranmu, bagaimana memulainya, ya? Aku sudah dibawa pergi oleh umma kesini, sementara appa membawamu ke Gwangju." Jelas Soo hyang.

"Wajar saja kau tidak tahu, saat itu kau masih kecil dan aku sudah masuk SD…lalu karena tuntutan pekerjaan, umma kita berahkir menjadi dokter hewan disini…" lanjut Soo hyang.

Yunho yang mengerti, membungkukan badannya"mohon bantuannya, noona." Ucap Yunho.

"Ahahaha~ tidak perlu seformal itu…ayo, masuk ke mobil." Ajak Soo hyang sambil berjalan ke arah mobil dan diikuti oleh Yunho.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku lupa membeli susu! Kau tidak keberatan kalau kita mampir ke market dulu, kan?" ucap Soo hyang yang menoleh ke arah Yunho yang berada disampingnya.

"Tidak masalah, kok." Jawab Yunho santai.

"Oke." Ucap Soo hyang yang membelokkan mobilnya dan mereka pun berhenti di sebuah convenient store, Yunho yang merasa bosan memutuskan untuk ikut turun dan memasuki store itu.

"Hm…kuharap kau suka kare…" ucap Soo hyang.

"Tidak masalah, aku pernah makan kare, saat aku bersekolah di jepang." Jawab Yunho.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, lalu…susu, daun bawang dan…ah, kita kehabisan garam." Ucap Soo hyang yang pergi ke bagian bumbu memasak, meninggalkan Yunho yang saat ini focus dengan beberapa majalah dan manhwa yang di pampang di bagian buku.

Sret...

Suara pintu otomatis bergeser membuat siluet seseorang yang membelakangi sore hari muncul, sosok itu berjalan dan menoleh kearah kasir.

Tap tap...

"Buku ini sudah pernah kubaca, hm?" Yunho melirik kearah kanannya dan melihat sosok yeoja cantik dengan rambut digeraikan membuat rambut hitamnya yang panjang mengkilat.

Yunho tidak dapat menerka sosok yang membelakangi dirinya itu.

"Ah, sore Jaejoong-ah…apa kau disuruh oleh appa-mu lagi?" ucap pemilik kasir itu dengan ramah.

"Hum…" jawab yeoja yang dipanggil Jaejoong itu.

"Sebentar, ya…akan kuambilkan pesanan appa-mu." Ucap ibu kasir itu, berjalan ke ruang penyimpanan.

"Baik…" jawab Jaejoong.

Yunho dapat melihat seragam yang dipakai oleh yeoja itu, sebuah seragam Sailor hitam dengan dasi merah di bagian kerahnya. Yeoja itu memakai stoking hitam dan membuat kesan anggun juga misterius padanya.(seperti Jigoku no shoujo)

Merasa ada yang menatapnya, yeoja itu melirikan matanya kearah Yunho, membuat namja bermarga Jung itu salah tingkah karena tertangkap basah melirik seseorang.

"…"

Biasanya para yeoja di sekolahnya dulu selalu mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya, sekarang giliran Yunho yang seperti yeoja yang sedang malu-malu kucing.

"…" tapi yeoja itu tidak bersuara sedikitpun atau mengubah ekspresi datarnya kearah Yunho, dia pun menoleh ke arah ibu kasir yang membawa bungkusan bag kertas berwarna merah maroon dengan pola gambar bunga krisan hitam di permukaan bungkusannya.

"Ini pesanan appa-mu…"

"Gomawo, aku yakin appa-ku sudah membayarnya, bukan?" ucap yeoja itu dengan halus.

"Jangan kahwatir Jaejoong-ah, appa-mu'kan selalu membayar apa yang dibelinya." Ucap ibu kasir itu.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, annyeong…" ucap Jaejoong membungkukan badannya dan beranjak pergi, sebelum dia melewati pintu otomatis, matanya menoleh lagi kearah Yunho.

"…" dia pun mengerenyitkan alisnya dan berjalan pergi.

Yunho menoleh kearah luar jendela store dan melihat yeoja itu berjalan menuju pertigaan jalan.

Tuk tuk

"Yo, sedang apa kau?" panggil noona-nya sampil menepuk bahu Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat Yunho sontak terkejut.

"Aku sudah selesai, mari kita ke kasir dan pulang?" ajak Soo hyang sembari berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar barang-barang belanjaannya, Yunho yang masih terpaku dengan yeoja tadi akhirnya Cuma bisa menghela nafas.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang~!" ucap Soo hyang yang membuka pintu rumah dengan Yunho yang masih berada dibelakangnya. Saat ini mereka berada di sebuah rumah malpraktek dokter hewan, tempat ibu mereka berkerja.

"Selamat datang Soo ie-ah dan Yunho-ah." Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya dengan jas putih khas dokter dengan potongan rambut bob pendek (ingat Secret garden) berkacamata, Jung Ji won.

"Umma, malam ini kita makan kare~" ucap Soo hyang kesenangan dan mengangkat belanjaanya untuk membetulkan ucapannya.

"Baiklah, sudah lama sekali kita tidak makan kare." Ucapnya tersenyum ramah sembari mengelap lensa kacamatanya yang sedikit mengabur.

"Umma istirahat dan ngobrol saja dengan Yunho-ah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Ucap Soo hyang beranjak ke dapur untuk memasak makan malam.

"Ne, Yunho-ah duduklah, nak." Ucap Ji won dengan senyuman halus sambil melepaskan jas putihnya ke sofa.

Yunho yang tidak pernah mengenal umma-nya, karena selalu mengikuti appa-nya dokter bedah yang cukup handal, sehingga banyak department rumah sakit memintanya untuk beroperasai di berbagai tempat, membuatnya tidak pernah mengetahui perihal umma-nya, hingga appa-nya memintanya bersekolah disini, dimana ibunya lahir dan tinggal.

"Aigooo, aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu, waktu itu kau masih kecil mungkin berumur 5 tahun dan mian, umma tidak bisa merawatmu layaknya umma normal." Ucap Ji won sedih, entah berapa lama dia tidak menyentuh putera anaknya, dikarenakan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Gwenchana, umma. Yunho-ah tidak marah atau sedih." Ucap Yunho tersenyum tulus, membuat umma-nya langsung memeluk putra bungsunya itu.

"Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae…" lirihnya.

Setelah siap dengan karenya, Soo hyang memperhatikan kedua anggota keluarganya dengan perasaan senang bercampur iba, dia pun menghangatkan suasana dengan mengajak mereka ke ruang makan.

"Mulai besok, kau akan bersekolah di Bae-Am high school, kan?" ucap Soo hyang selesai mencuci piring makan seraya mengelap tangannya yang basah, saat ini mereka berdua sedang bersantai di ruang tv.

"Ne, seperti apa sekolahnya?" ucap Yunho penasaran.

"Hum, sekolah disana cukup unik dan sangat bersejarah…" ucap Soo hyang.

'_Sekolah tua? Aigo…'_ batin Yunho.

"Yah, aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan…tidak akan seburuk itu, kok." Ucap Soo hyang berusaha menghibur.

Yunho mengangguk dan segera beranjak pergi ke kamarnya, saat ini dia terlalu lelah untuk mengobrol karena dia baru setengah meng-organisirkan kamarnya.

"Seragammu baru saja dikirimkan, kutaruh di kamarmu." Ucap Soo hyang dan menonton acara variety show kesukaannya, Running Man.

"Ne, noona. Aku pergi tidur dulu…" ucap Yunho menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuk yang sudah disiapkan oleh Soo hyang.

.

.

.

-Yunho's POV-

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan bangkit dari tempat aku berbaring, kulihat sekelilingku dan semuanya hanya terlihat seperti tanah kosong dengan kabut menyelimutinya.

"Dimana…aku…?" gumamku dan berjalan tanpa arah. Aku melihat sekelilingku, semata memandang aku melihat pohon bamboo sekelilingku, aku tidak melihat cahaya tapi aku yakin aku berada dijalan yang bear, entah dari mana ingstingku berkata seperti itu.

Aku terus berjalan menereobos kabut, berharap untuk segera keluar dari tempat aneh ini.

_(Lezat sekali…aku mencium aroma lezat darimu…)_

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari belakangku, dan aku segera membalikan tubuhku aku menemukan sosok wanita berpakaian kimono putih. aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena saat ini badannya setengah membungkuk hingga rambut panjangnya menutupi wajahnya.

Karena aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan perlahan aku melangkah mundur untuk menjauh darinya.

_(Kau…mau kemana…)_

Suara itu terdengar lagi, berasal dari wanita aneh itu. Aku menelan ludah menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya, perlahan-lahan dia mendongkakan kepalanya dan aku syok melihat wajah itu.

Mata membulat besar, membuat titik mata hitamnya terlihat kecil, wajah mengkerut pucat dan terlebih lagi senyuman lebar milik wanita itu, senyuman yang sangat lebar hingga menyentuh bagian telinganya.

Aku segera berlari menjauhinya, takut apa yang akan dilakukan wanita gila itu.

(Tunguuuu…aku lapar…)

Aku tidak menoleh lagi, karena aku tahu dia sedang mengejarku dan aku sadar, aku tidak tahu arah pergiku namun masa bodohlah, yang penting aku harus menjauh darinya!

(Kau takkan lolos…)

ZRUUUT!

Aku pun merasa keseimbanganku goyah karena sepasang tangan wanita itu memegang kedua pergelangan kakiku, aku pun terjatuh menghantam tanah dan membiarkan diriku diseret paksa olehnya.

"Ugh, lepaskan…aku…" ucapku berusaha mengaruk permukaan tanah dengan kuku jariku, namun sia-sia!

Dapat kulihat mulut wanita itu mengangga besar dengan taring yang besar dan tajam, seolah-olah ingin menelanku bulat-bulat. Astaga! Itu bukanlah mulut manusia biasa, dia…dia monster!

(Kaki yang lezat…)

Aku berusaha melepas cengkraman tangannya yang erat di kakiku, tapi nihil! Aku akan mati…

Tap tap!

SLASH!

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa kakiku tidak diseret lagi, aku terkejut melihat satu potongan tangan mahluk tadi itu melayang lepas dari kakiku dan mendarat tidak beberapa jauh dari jarak kami, seketika lengan mahluk itu mengeluarkan darah yang sangat deras, bagaikan hujan darah.

BRUUUSSSHHH!

(GYAAAAAA…!) teriak wanita, bukan…monster itu kesakitan, membuatnya secara rifleks melepaskan tangannya yang masih utuh dari kaki kiriku.

Di depanku, aku melihat yeoja yang sama kutemui di convenient store tadi. Rambutnya dikepang dua dengan pita merah dan dia masih memakai seragam sailor hitam.

Aku melihat katana hitam digengaman erat yeoja itu.

"Menyingkir dari sini…" ucapnya dingin dan menoleh kearahku.

Aku melihat mata yang api amarah menyala di dirinya, mata yang tidak lazim bagi seorang yeoja. Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah bertemu wanita dengan mata hitam yang nanar itu karena tatapan yang sering para yeoja berikan padaku adalah tatapan menggoda ataupun tatapan lapar.

"Kau tuli? Pergi kataku…" ucapnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

(Kau…kenapa kau…menentang sesamamu…? Bukannya…kau juga makan…) mahluk itu berbicara pada yeoja yang menyelamatkanku, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya? Apakah yeoja di depanku ini salah satu dari mereka? kalau iya, kenapa dia melawan jenisnya sendiri?

"Bukan urusanmu…" ucapnya berlari cepat kearah mahluk itu, dengan mahluk itu menjulurkan lengan panjangnya untuk menyerang yeoja sailor itu. Dengan cepat dipotongnya tangan itu hingga mengeluarkan darah yang mengucur deras, hingga membasahi wajah dan seragamnya.

BRUUUSSSHHH!

(GYAAAA…!) teriak mahluk itu menyerang dengan rambutnya yang tiba tiba memanjang karena tidak focus leher yeoja itu terlilit oleh helaian rambut tebal mahluk itu.

Greet!

"Ughkh…" erangnya memegang rambut yang melilit sekitarnya seraya menutup matanya karena kesakitan, aku dapat melihat mulut monster itu menganga lebar seraya ingin menelannya.

Kats!

Tiba-tiba orb mata berwarna hitam itu berubah warna menjadi merah darah yang pekat dan aku terkejut melihatnya.

"Khhh…!" ucapnya menendang wajah monster itu dan seketika monster itu melonggarkan lilitannya, yeoja itu bergerak dengan lihainya dan memutar arah memegang pedangnya membuat mata pedang itu menancap di dahi mahluk itu, aku tidak melihat kapan dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke dahi monster itu.

Jleb!

CROSSSHHHH!

Dengan seketika mahluk itu melepaskan lilitannya dan jatuh ambruk ke tanah dengan darah yang mengalir pelan dari bagian dahinya, hingga membuat seluruh tanah itu menjadi merah darah. Yeoja itu membungkukan badannya hingga sebelah lututnya menyentuh tanah.

Yeoja itu mengatur nafasnya dan berdiri dari tempatnya, kulihat dia mengelap darah yang menempel di wajahnya.

"Hah…hah…" nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan dia menyadari kalau aku belum beranjak dari tempatku. Dia pun berjalan kearahku dengan tubuh berlumuran darah dan saat dia berdiri tepat di depanku yang saat ini masih terduduk yang belum sadar dari syokku.

"Kau…kenapa kau tidak pergi dari sini?" ucapnya masih dengan mata merah nanar itu.

"A-aku…aku tidak tahu jalan pulang…" ucapku terbata-bata.

Dia menghela nafasnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Sekarang kau bisa pulang…" ucapnya dan seketika itu cahaya melingkupi tempat aneh tadi, lalu kesadaraanku makin menurun…

-Yunho's POV end-

.

.

.

"HAH!?" Yunho dengan cepat bangkit dari ranjangnya, tanpa disadarinya hari sudah menjelang pagi. Dia berkeringat banyak karena mimpi semalam.

"Apa…itu tadi…? Mimpi…?" ucapnya heran.

Tok tok

"Yunho-ah, kau sudah bangun? Sarapanmu sudah siap." panggil Soo hyang dari luar pintu kamar. Yunho pun menoleh kearah pintu dan bangkit dari kasurnya. Dia berjalan dan menemukan searagam sekolahnya yang baru digantung disebuag hanger.

Seragam berwarna hitam yang didesain untuk dikeluarkan dari celana sehingga ujung kemejanya menjulang kebawah, dengan dasi berwarna merah darah juga symbol bunga krisan hitam sebagai symbol milik sekolah di permukaan dasinya, celana berwarna hitam, lalu sweater merah tak berlengan. Yunho menatap datar seragam yang terlihat sederhana tapi cukup unik namun ditepisnya pikiran kolotnya itu dan segera memakai seragam itu.

Dan untuk sentuhan terahkirnya dia memakai blazer hitam.

Lalu, dia pun turun menuju ruang makan dan menemukan anggota keluarganya sedang menikmati sarapan yang dimasak oleh Soo hyang.

"Pagi…" sapa Yunho.

"Pagi, wao…kau terlihat seperti anak pedalaman sekarang kalau memakai seragam itu." Ucap Soo hyang menyesap kopinya.

"Ne…" ucap Yunho duduk dikursinya.

"Ini hari pertamamu memasuki sekolah barumu, apa kau gugup?" tanya Ji won.

"Ani, tidak sama sekali…" ucap Yunho tenang, jujur saja semenjak umurnya 5 tahun dia sering berpindah-pindah sekolah, berpindah rumah dan berpindah tempat karena itulah dia tidak akan merasa gugup sama sekali

"Benarkah? Kurasa karena sejak kecil selalu bersama appa-mu, wajar kau tidak merasa gugup." Ucap Ji won memotong bacon-nya.

"Ah, sudah jam setengah Sembilan, Yunho bukannya kau harus segera ke sekolah barumu?" tanya Soo hyang.

"Omo, aku pergi sekarang!" ucap Yunho langsung menghabiskan sarapannya dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

/Bae-Am Academy/

"Selanjutnya salam pembukaan dari kepala sekolah dan dilanjutkan oleh pidato dari ketua osis…"

Saat ini Yunho beserta seluruh calon murid-murid baru berada diruang auditorium, mendengarkan pengarahan dari kepala sekolah. Merasa bosan, dia pun memainkan I-phonenya dan terkadang melirik sekelilingnya, namun dia kembali mengurungkan niatnya karena seperti sekolahnya dulu, para yeoja melirik kearahnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Psst, kau dari kota'eoh?" bisik seorang yeoja berjaket biru dengan gambar dolphin di sebelah kanannya, rambut bob pendek dan sebuah earphone melekat ditelinganya.

"Ne, kau…" tanya Yunho heran melihat yeoja unik seperti ini, dia melirik semua yeoja lainnya memakai kemeja merah dengan dasi hitam bebentuk pita dibaluti oleh blazer hitam, lalu rok merah dan symbol bunga krisan di sisi blazernya.

"Kim Junsu Imnida…" ucap yeoja itu seraya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Jung Yunho imnida." Ucap Yunho.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu disekitar sini, jadi kau pasti dari kota, kan?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Ne, aku pindah disini karena appa-ku yang memintanya." Jawab Yunho merasa tidak bosan karena setidaknya masih ada yeoja yang normal dan tidak memandang dirinya lapar.

"Aku kira sesuatu yang drastic, sehingga kau mesti pindah." Ucap Junsu memilih lagu-lagu di I-podnya dan akhirnya dia memilih lagu Tarantallegra.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik di sini tapi aku bisa memberimu tur ketempat hang-out yang menarik, kalau kau mau." Ucapnya sambil memasang lagi earphonenya.

"Psst! Jangan mau termakan ama omongannya, biasanya dia akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang Cuma ada lumba-lumbanya." ucap seorang namja tampan dengan wajah cassanova, sambil membaca novel dan disampingnya terlihat seorang namja tinggi yang sedang melahap pocky berwarna strawberry juga sambil mengenakan eye patch (penutup mata yang dipakai buat tidur) dengan gambar panda pada permukaannya.

Yunho memperhatikan kalau namja yang sedang makan itu terlihat masih muda.

"Ya! Park Yoochun, kau cari kelahi denganku?" ucap Junsu kesal.

"…?"

"Ah, perkenalkan namaku Park Yoochun, namja terganteng sedunia -Junsu : Hoeek!- salam kenal." Ucap Yoochun tebar pesona, sementara wajah Junsu tiba-tiba menghijau.

"Err…annyeong." Ucap Yunho.

"Selamat Park Yoochun, kau membuat satu orang lagi mual dengan omonganmu." Ucap namja yang asik dengan pockynya, dia pun menarik eye patchnya lalu menatap Yunho dan Junsu.

"Ya! Shim Changmin, ngak sopan banget sama hyung-mu!" ucap Yoochun.

"Kenalkan dia, Shim Changmin. Meski dia itu dongsaeng kita tapi, dia itu pintar sehingga melompat kelas dan cepat lulus sewaktu smp." Ucap Junsu.

"Heh…" ucap Yunho sedikit kagum, karena bertemu dengan orang-orang menarik.

Dia menoleh kearah ujung dimana dia membelalakan matanya karena yeoja yang berada didalam mimpinya sedang duduk di bangku murid baru. Bajunya menyerupai baju yang dipakai yeoja-yeoja lainnya, bukan baju sailor.

"Hm? Waegurae?" ucap Junsu penasaran dan mengikuti arah mata Yunho.

"Ah, siapa itu? Dia cantik." Ucap Junsu kagum, dan membuat Yoochun yang awalnya berkelahi dengan Changmin menoleh kearah Junsu.

"Mana? Mana?" ucapnya tak sabaran dan mendapat ketukan kepala dari Changmin.

"Duduklah yang tenang, lihat Jang songsaenim menatap kita." Bisik Changmin.

.

.

.

"Ahh…akhirnya pidato dan semua omong-kosong ini selesai juga…" ucap Yoochun meregangkan tangannya, Yunho dkk tersenyum melihat kelakukan cassanova satu ini.

"Well, setidaknya kita sekelas." Ucap Junsu yang menenteng ransel birunya saat ini mereka dalam perjalanan ke rumah.

"Nah, kalau itu mimpi buruk…" ejek Yoochun.

"Wae?! Ngak senang kalau kita sekelas?!" ucap Junsu kesal.

"Kalau sekelas dengan Yeoja cantik tadi, ngak masalah…tapi kenapa harus kau, dolphin pengemar taekwondo?" ejek Yoochun sambil berlari menjauhi tendangan Junsu.

"MWO? Sini kau, cassanova jalanan!" ucap Junsu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, siap menendang pantat Yoochun agar sama lebar dan datar seperti jidat Yoochun.

"Dasar mereka berdua itu…kayak pasangan suami-istri saja." Ucap Changmin menarik Eye patch-nya keatas kepala, membuat Yunho kaget karena selama ini mereka berjalan Changmin tertidur dengan eye patch-nya?! Ajaib sekali anak ini.

"Changmin? Selama ini kau tertidur?" ucap Yunho kaget.

"Ne, tak perlu kaget…Junsu dan Yoochun udah biasa melihatku seperti ini." Ucap Changmin santai, tapi hal itu tidak membuat Yunho tenang sama sekali pasalnya, mereka bisa saja membuat namja tinggi ini tersesat atau malah membawanya ke jurang atau etc.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, kalau mereka berani melakukan itu akan kupastikan masuk neraka tidaklah cukup…" ucap Changmin mengambil sebatang pocky dan mengigitnya lagi.

Yunho mulai berpikir kalau semua orang di desa ini memiliki indera keenam.

"Oh…" ucap Yunho tangga dan berjalan melihat Junsu menjambak rambut milik Yoochun, nampaknya Yeoja itu benar-benar ngamuk sekarang.

Tap tap

"Hm?" Yunho melihat yeoja yang ditemuinya berjalan mendahului mereka, nampaknya dia membawa sesuatu yang panjang dan dilapisi oleh kain sarung berwarna ungu.

"Dia…yeoja yang tadi." Ucap Yunho dan Changmin menatap tajam yeoja yang barusan mendahului mereka.

"Wao, auranya terkesan anggun dan dingin…berbeda denganmu, Junsu." Ejek Yoochun, ketika punggung yeoja itu sudah tidak terlihat.

"Apa, sekarang kau berlagak sebagai pengendus aura'gitu?" ejek Junsu menyilangkan tangannya kesal.

"Well, jangan cemburu kalo dadanya lebih besar darimu…" balas Yoochun.

"Mwo?!" pekik Junsu kesal karena dihina secara langsung oleh sang jidat lebar.

"What? It's the truth?"

"You wanna die 'rite now, huh?"

"Hentikan, dasar badut…" ucap Changmin berhasil menyelamatkan pertengkaran ngak mutu yang Cuma akan membuang nafas saja.

"APA KATAMU?!" ucap kedua suami-istri itu malah menanggapi ucapan Changmin.

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman barunya ini.

"Hey, gimana kalau sekali-kali kita hang-out bareng?" ucap Junsu member usul ketika suasana kembali normal.

"Huh? emangnya kepalamu terbentur sesuatu ya tadi?" tanya Yoochun dan mendapatkan tendangan tulang keringnya.

Duak!

"Iyaooouuch! Ya, yeoja lumba-lumba!" ucap Yoochun meringis kesakitan harus Yunho akui, Junsu adalah yeoja unik yang mengutamakan kekerasaan ketimbang teriakan manja atau rengekan yeoja kebanyakan.

"Makanya jangan menghinaku, dasar Jidat!" ucap Junsu kesal.

"Aku Cuma ingin bilang, bukannya tidak ada yang menarik yang bisa kita lakukan? Palingan kerjanya kita Cuma pulang dari sekolah atau part-time jobs, doank." Ucap Yoochun.

"Ah, tapi'kan masih ada beberapa yang masih bisa kita lakukan. Yoochun-ah, bukannya ada pemandian air panas di penginapanmu?" ucap Junsu.

"Pemandian air panas?" tanya Yunho.

"Ne, keluarga Yoochun pemilik penginapan terbaik di desa ini." Ucap Changmin menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Ye, tapi sayangnya hanya putra pemilik penghinapan ini yang terbaik akan sifat play-boynya yang ngak bisa digarap-garap ama orangtuannya." Ejek Junsu.

"Wahahahaha~!"

"Ya!"

Mereka pun tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan Junsu yang membuat Yoochun ingin melempar semua yang ada di bumi ini kearah yeoja tomboy berjaket biru muda ini.

"Dia benar, Junsu noona. lagipula kita tidak boleh keluar pada malam hari." Ucap Changmin mengingatkan Junsu.

"Oh, yeah." Ucap Junsu baru ingat.

"Huh? kenapa?" tanya Yuno penasaran.

"Well, uhh…"

"Ini sudah perintah dari tetuah, Hyung." Jelas Changmin membantu Yoochun menjelaskan.

"Tetuah? Perintah apa?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Ini sudah dari generasi ke generasi…tetuah pernah mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang 'Aneh' dengan desa ini, beliau melarang kaum anak muda berkeliaran di jam malam." Jelas Junsu.

"Oh iya. Kalian ingat isu dua siswi di sekolah kita menghilang, kemarin malam." Ucap Yoochun.

"Apa mereka sudah menemukannya?" tanya Junsu.

"Ani, katanya mereka hanya menemukan sebercak darah dan potongan kain milik dua gadis itu." Jawab Yoochun, Yunho tiba-tiba merinding dan Changmin menyadarinya.

"Hyung, Noona…hentikan, kalian membuat takut Yunho hyung." Ucapnya tegas membuat keduanya menyadari perkataan mereka.

"Mianhae, yunho…" ucap Yoochun.

"Kami tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut dihari pertamamu…" sesal Junsu.

"Ani, aku juga tidak terlalu menanggapi rumor seperti itu, mungkin saja para yeoja itu kabur dari rumah." Ucap Yunho berbohong, sebenarnya dia sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan desa ini.

"Sudah sore, sebaiknya kita segera pulang." Ucap Junsu melihat jamnya menunjukan jam 6 sore.

.

.

.

Cklek

"Aku pulang." Ucap Yunho yang baru sampai.

"Selamat datang, Yunho-ah." Ucap kedua keluarganya.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu? Sudah menemukan teman?" tanya Ji Won yang baru saja mandi sedangkan Soo Hyang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Ne, aku bertemu dengan banyak orang yang menarik di sekolah." Ucap Yunho tersenyum dan melonggarkan dasinya.

"Kau pasti lelah, makanlah terus mandi dan beristirahatlah, kau butuh energy buat besok." Ucap Soo Hyang dan disambut anggukan oleh Yunho.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, Yunho segera mandi dan mengganti seragamnya menjadi piyama , dia pun segera merebahkan badannyayang penat pada satu hari penuh ini.

Ketika dia membaringkan tubuhnya, dia mengingat kembali percakapan tadi sore.

.

.

.

_(Hyung, kau mungkin tidak percaya, bahwa di kota ini ada pelindung?)_

_(Pelindung?)_

_(Ne, seorang yeoja…)_

Tap tap suara hentakan sepatu hitam milik yeoja antic yang awalnya memakai seragam khusus Bae-Am sekarang berubah menjadi seragam sailor, rambutnya yang digerai bebas sekarang dikepang dua, membuat kesan rapi.

Matanya yang berwarna onyx itu terus focus kedepan. Hingga dia menemukan sebuah sungai yang hanya sebatas tungkai kaki kecil miliknya, didepannya sebuah patung jizo mengambang di atas air.

Mata yeoja itu memicing melihat pemandangan yang tidak lazim itu, dia pun membuka bungkusan berwarna ungu itu dan memperlihatkan pedang katana hitam( pedang yang dipakai Jaejoong waktu pemotretan itu'loh? Ada yang tau?).

_(Setiap malam, dia memburu Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kita sebut dengan manusia, biasanya para tetuah menyebut mahluk yang tidak duniawi itu dengan sebutan 'The Older Ones' karena mereka sudah ada semenjak nenek moyang kita.)_

Kcipak kcipuk…

Bunyi desiran air yang terdengar, karena kaki yeoja itu menuntunnya kearah patung Jizo, yeoja itu menunggu dan menunggu hingga patung itu menunjukan sosok yang sebenarnya, dia terus menunggu hingga tiba-tiba bunyi kikisan dari patung itu membuatnya semakin siaga.

Tes…

Dan akhirnya kikisan batu kecil itu terjatuh ke dalam air, membuat patung Jizo itu jatuh ke air dan menyerang yeoja bersenjatakan katana itu.

"Ha!" ucap yeoja itu mengayunkan katananya.

KLANG!

Benturan pedang dan batu pun terjadi, patung itu menyamping dan menyerang arah kanan yeoja itu, namun dapat ditepisnya serangan patung aneh itu.

KLANG!

Yeoja yang kita kenal dengan nama Jaejoong itu menyiapkan tenaganya ketika serangan selanjutnya diarahkan kedepannya, dengan kedua tangannya dia menghantam kepala patung itu.

BUAGGHHH!

Patung itu pun terjatuh membentur tanah sungai kecil itu, Jaejoong mundur perlahan seraya membetulkan posisi rambutnya dan masih bersiaga, karena dia tahu serangan semacam itu tidaklah mempan.

Dan benar saja…

Patung itu bangkit dan tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah tangan bukan, lebih tepatnya dua sabit yang terlihat tajam (baca : seperti tangannya belalang sembah)

Jaejong memicingklan matanya.

Patung itu menyerang kearah kanan Jaejoong dengan cepat ditangkisnya serangan itu, namun mahluk itu mengganti serangannya kearah kiri tapi bisa ditangkis, kali ini giliran Jaejoong yang menyerang tapi dia menyadari tubuh mahluk ini sangatlah keras seperti batu.

Dia mengarahkan pedangnya kearah tengah leher mahluk itu, namun pedangnya dijepit oleh sabit milik monster itu lalu dia pun terpaksa terseret kedalam air, membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas.

Dia melihat monster itu menghujamkan sabitnya kearah kepala Jaejoong, namun yeoja itu mengelak, berkali-kali monster itu menghujam kearah kepala Jaejoong tetap saja gagal hingga tiba-tiba dia berhasile menusuk sesuatu.

JLEB!

Membuat kaki Jaejoong merintih sebentar dan akhirnya melemas, monster itu memanjangkan kepalanya untuk memastikan apakah Jaejoong mati atau tidak.

Greeekk…

Jaejoong yang menyadari pergerakan yang terletak pada leher monster itu dengan cepat membuka matanya dan mengganti posisi gengamannya hingga dia menusuk leher.

Croossshhh!

Darah segar menguar, membuat mahluk itu mengenyahkan pedang yang masih tertancap di lehernya. Jaejoong pun berslato mundur untuk meraih katananya yang dilempar agak jauh jaraknya.

Dia mulai berlari cepat agar mencapai katana itu tapi mahluk itu melompat tinggi dan menghantam badan Jaejoong, membuatnya terlempar kebelakang.

Baru saja Jaejoong mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk bangkit mahluk itu kembali menghantamnya dan membuat Jaejoong sekali lagi terbentur ke sungai, dia menyingkir sebelum mahluk itu menerjang dan menusuk wajahnya lagi.

Bukh! Bukh!

Mahluk itu menghantam pipi Jaejoong, kemudian dilanjutkan oleh pukulan telak di perutnya.

Bukkh!

"Akhhh!" Jaejoong memuntahkan darah karena pukulan kuat mahluk itu, dengan tiba-tiba lehernya dijepit oleh tangan mahluk yang menyerupai capit itu, membuat nafasnya tercekat.

"Ugkhhh…" dia mencengkram tangan yang keras seperti batu itu, namun sia-sia, mahluk itu dengan seenaknya mengayun-ayun keatas dan kebawah, seolah-olah Jaejoong adalah boneka.

"Khhh…" Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangannya dan menendang membabi-buta kearah wajah batu itu, lalu monster itu membenturkan kepala Jaejoong namun hal itu berhasil dimanfaatkan Jaejoong, dengan lihai dia lepas dari gengaman monster itu dan berlari kencang ke arah pedangnya.

Cipak cipuk

Kaki Jaejoong berlari kencang dan sebentar lagi dia akan sampai kearah pedangnya, mahluk itu tidak tinggal diam dengan cepat dia melompat lagi, menunggu Jaejoong untuk mendekat lebih dekat.

_(Yeoja?)_

_(Ne, dia adalah pembasmi 'The Older Ones' karena tetuah percaya hanya gadis yang belum terjamah oleh kegelapan yang bisa mengalahkan semua mahluk tidak duniawi itu.)_

Ini hanyalah maslah waktu, Jaejoong pun berlari lebih kencang dan mahluk itu siap menusuknya, namun Jaejoong dengan cepat menenggelamkan tubuhnya sehingga terlihat dia seperti menyelam dibawah mahluk itu, dia meluncur dengan cepat dan mengambil pedangnya.

_(Kenapa kau bercerita seperti itu? Itu'kan Cuma takhayul, Minnie?)_

_(Soalnya…)_

Mahluk itu berusaha membelah Jaejoong namun dengan cepat Jaejoong memotong sikut mahluk itu dan ketika mahluk itu bermaksud menyerang dengan capit satunya lagi tapi ditebas lagi oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang melihat kelemahan yang terletak di leher mahluk itu pun, tiba-tiba mengubah warna matanya menjadi ruby berdarah.

_(Yeoja itu benaran nyata…)_

Dengan cepat dia menghujamkan mata pedang itu kearah tenggorokan mahluk itu, seolah-olah waktu berhenti mahluk itu tidak bergerak sama-sekali dan Jaejoong sudah mencabut kembali pedang itu.

CROOOSSSSSHHHHH!

Jaejoong menatap dingin kearah mahluk yang saat ini roboh didepannya, sebagian darah memercik di wajahnya membuat tampang garang pada wajahnya.

_(Dia hidup disekitar kita…)_

Dia pun berbalik untuk pulang dan segera mandi, dia berjalan menelusuri hutan yang dimasukinya tadi.

Tap tap…

"Noona…" suara yang familiar menyeluar ditelinganya dia pun mengadahkan pandangannya kedepan dan menemukan sosok namja jangkung.

"Changminnie-ah…" ucapnya lemas dan sebentar lagi dia akan ambruk menyentuh tanah, namun tangan namja itu memegangnya.

"Noona…?" ucap Changmin panik melihat kakaknya tidak sadarkan diri, dia mencoba menepuk-nepuk pipi saudarinya itu namun nihil.

Changmin memeluk tubuh yang saat ini terkulai lemas ditangannya.

"Pabboya…kenapa kau yang harus menanggung beban ini, noona…?" lirih Changmin mengendong saudarinya dengan ala bridal style.

.

.

.

TENG TENG…

"Pagi, Junsu-ah…" ucap Yunho.

"Oh, pagi." Ucap Junsu masih mendengarkan music di headsetnya, saat ini lagu yang didengarnya adalah _Maximum_, Yunho melirik kearah bangku Yoochun yang berada di belakang Junsu.

"Mana Yoochun-ah?" tanya Yunho kearah Yeoja itu, Junsu hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Molla, namja itu paling terlambat lagi…" ucap Junsu tak acuh.

"Hey, apa begitu sikap seorang istri pada suaminya yang entah ada dimana?" ejek seorang namja jakung dan yeoja cantik yang dilihat Yunho.

"Changmin?! Apa maksud-eh?" tanya Junsu kaget ketika melihat sosok yeoja cantik dikucir dua kebawah dengan kacamata oval bertengger di wajahnya, bukannya dia berada dikelas yang berbeda?

"Changmin? Kau baru datang?" tanya Yunho juga kaget.

"Dia…" ucap tunjuk Junsu kearah Jaejoong.

"Ne, perkenalkan ini Noona-ku, Shim Jaejoong…" ucap Changmin memegang bahu yeoja cantik itu, membuat Yunho mengerenyitkan alisnya tak suka, sementara Junsu melihat tatapan Yunho dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Shim Jaejoong imnida…mianhae, kalau dongsaeng-ku membuat masalah dengan kalian." Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut sambil membungkukan badannya.

'Sopan sekali…kebalikan dengan adikknya." Batin Yunho dan Junsu bersamaan.

"Baiklah sampai disini dulu aku mengantar Changmin, aku juga mesti kembali kekelasku…" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum dan bergegas melewati pintu kelas.

"Hati-hati, noona." Pesan Changmin.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mempunyai noona secantik Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Junsu memukul pelan lengan Changmin sebelum bocah itu duduk di belakang Yunho.

"Dia baru saja pindah dari Jepang, makanya kalian melihat dia di kursi murid baru, bukannya kita semua murid baru? Kecuali anak kelas tiganya?" jelas Changmin, mengeluarkan bungkusan roti dan kotak karton jus.

"Tetap saja, kenapa tidak bilang pada kami?" tanya Junsu cemberut.

"Mianhae, aku tidak suka noona-ku disentuh oleh namja cassanova yang baru datang terlambat ini." Ucap Changmin dengan santai menyeruput jus jeruknya dan benar saja namja yang diolok datang sambil membanting tasnya.

"YA! APA MAKSUDMU?!" ucap Yoochun kesal karena namanya disinggung oleh Changmin.

"Persis seperti yang kukatakan, hyung. Sudahlah cepat duduk sebelum songsaenim menelanjangimu." Ucap Changmin tak acuh.

"MWO?!"

"Buwahahahaha~!"

Seluruh siswa tertawa melihat kelakuan Changmin dan Yoochun, Yunho serta Junsu mau tak mau ikutan tertawa juga tanpa mereka sadari sosok yeoja yang kita kenal dengan nama Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kebahagian anak kelas satu ini.

"Fuh…benar-benar pagi yang semangat untuk memulai hari." Ucap Jaejoong melihat adiknya tersenyum licik kearah Yoochun.

"Kajja, Joongie-ah~" panggil yeoja yang tak kalah cantik dengan Jaejoong.

"Ne, Heechulie-ah." Ucap Jaejoong berjalan bersama.

.

.

.

TBC

Next : Bloody Maiden.

"Mahluk apa itu…?!"

"Sudah kubilang dia nyata,kan?"

"Kau…"

"Kenapa kau bisa hidup di dunia ini…"

"Kau benar-benar melupakan segalanya?"

.

.

.

A/N : Annyeong, chingu. Mianhae saya lama update Knight of Time juga udah saya update 2 chapter kilat, hwaiting! Ini project berdarah pertama saya, silahkan review.


End file.
